1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various adjustable pedal assemblies are well known in the prior art which include a carrier, a plurality of pedal mechanisms disposed on the carrier, an adjustment mechanism disposed on the carrier and a track that movably supports the carrier in fore and aft positions. An example of such a pedal assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,616 to Schilling.
The Schilling patent discloses an adjustable pedal assembly having a carrier with a plurality of pedal mechanisms disposed on opposite sides of a periphery of the carrier. A track is disposed on the carrier for movably supporting the carrier in a fore and an aft position. Additionally, an adjustment mechanism is disposed on the carrier for adjusting the fore and aft position of the carrier. When a user actuates one of the pedal mechanisms a torque is introduced which creates instability in the assembly as disclosed in the Schilling patent.
It is desirable to provide an adjustable pedal assembly to minimize the torque introduced into the system when one of the pedal mechanisms is actuated.
The invention provides an adjustable pedal assembly comprising a carrier having a top side and a bottom side. A plurality of pedal mechanisms are disposed on the top side of the carrier. An adjustment mechanism is disposed on the bottom side of the carrier for adjusting a fore and an aft position of the carrier. The pedal assembly is characterized by a plurality of parallel tracks disposed on the bottom side of the carrier for supporting the carrier for movement between the fore and aft positions.
Accordingly, the plurality of parallel tracks disposed on the carrier of the subject invention minimizes the torque introduced when a pedal mechanism is actuated. Therefore, the lateral stability of the assembly of the present invention is increased, resulting in improved control by the user. In addition, where the carrier has an upper surface overlying the peripheral surface of a floorboard of a vehicle, thereby limiting access to the recess, foreign objects are prevented from interfering with the operation of the assembly.